1950s
1950 *May 16 – Bruce Coville was born. *July 23 – Lola M. Schaefer was born. *September 21 – Bill Murray was born. *October 13 – Casper's Spree Under the Sea went to theaters. *December 20 – Once Upon a Rhyme went to theaters. 1951 *March 19 – Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man went to theaters. *March 30 – Boo Hoo Baby went to theaters. *June 8 – To Boo or Not to Boo went to theaters. *July 8 – Anjelica Huston was born. *July 27 – Boo Scout went to theaters. *August 10 – Casper Comes to Clown went to theaters. *December 7 – Casper Takes a Bow-wow went to theaters. 1952 *February 15 – The Deep Boo Sea went to theaters. *April 1 – Richie Tankersley Cusick was born. *April 11 – Ghost of the Town went to theaters. *April 15 – Glenn Shadix was born. *April 19 – Water, Water Every Hare went to theaters. *May 30 – Spunky Skunky went to theaters. *July 1 – Dan Aykroyd was born. *August 8 – Cage Fright went to theaters. *September 12 – Pig-a-Boo went to theaters. *September 27 – S. D. Schindler was born. *October 10 – Trick or Treat went to theaters. *October 24 – True Boo went to theaters. *December 16 – David Catrow was born. 1953 *February 13 – Frightday the 13th went to theaters. *March 13 – Spook No Evil went to theaters. *April 27 – Scared Stiff went to theaters. *May 4 – Doug Cushman was born. *May 29 – North Pal went to theaters. *July 3 – By the Old Mill Scream went to theaters. *August 2 – Butch Patrick was born. *August 10 – Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde went to theaters. *August 28 – Little Boo Peep went to theaters. *October 16 – Do or Diet went to theaters. *December 25 – Boos and Saddles went to theaters. 1954 *January 1 – Boo Moon went to theaters. *March 26 – Zero the Hero went to theaters. *May 22 – Claws for Alarm went to theaters. *May 28 – Casper Genie went to theaters. *June 6 – Cynthia Rylant was born. *July 16 – Puss 'n Boos went to theaters. *July 24 – Bewitched Bunny went to theaters. *August 27 – Fright to the Finish went to theaters. *October 15 – Boos and Arrows went to theaters. *November 3 – Godzilla went to theaters. *December 3 – Boo Ribbon Winner went to theaters. 1955 *January 28 – Hide and Shriek went to theaters. *February 12 – Arsenio Hall was born. *March 4 – Keep Your Grin Up went to theaters. *April 24 – Godzilla Raids Again first went to theaters. *May 21 – Erica Silverman was born. *May 27 – Spooking with a Brogue went to theaters. *June 23 – Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy went to theaters. *July 6 – Suzanne Weyn was born. *July 15 – Bull Fright went to theaters. *September 29 – Ken Weatherwax was born. *October 21 – Red, White and Boo went to theaters. *November 12 – Christopher Pike was born. *December 23 – Boo Kind to Animals went to theaters. 1956 *January 27 – The Flying Sorceress went to theaters. *February 10 – Ground Hog Play went to theaters. *April 20 – Dutch Treat went to theaters. *June 15 – Penguin for Your Thoughts went to theaters. *July 20 – Francis in the Haunted House went to theaters. *August 17 – Line of Screammage went to theaters. *October 1 – Deborah Hautzig was born. *November 2 – Fright from Wrong went to theaters. 1957 *January 1 – Eric Rohmann was born. *January 4 – Spooking About Africa went to theaters. *March 1 – Hooky Spooky went to theaters. *May 24 – Peekaboo went to theaters. *July 19 – Ghost of Honor went to theaters. *August 30 – Ice Scream went to theaters. *November 11 – Boo Bop went to theaters. 1958 *January 24 – Heir Restorer went to theaters. *February 16 – Lisa Loring was born. *February 28 – Spook and Span went to theaters. *March 30 – Maurice LaMarche was born. *April 25 – Ghost Writers went to theaters. *May 2 – Which is Witch went to theaters. *July 15 – Marcia Thornton Jones was born. *September 12 – Good Scream Fun went to theaters. 1959 *January 16 – Doing What's Fright went to theaters. *February 24 – Beth Broderick was born. *March 3 – Lou Costello died, age 52. *March 20 – Down to Mirth went to theaters. *May 18 – Debbie Dadey was born. *April 21 – Tim Jacobus was born. *June 5 – Not Ghoulty went to theaters. *July 31 – Casper's Birthday Party went to theaters. *October 8 – Nick Bakay was born.